1.10:South Anchor's Away!
* 840 XP|cast = * Yigan * Chengun * Bumbak * Ha Jungwang * Mokdun * Gwak Chil * Somai * Cho Jungwon|previous = Act 1 Chapter 9: Caught off Guard|next = Act 1 Chapter 11: Gone Fishing}}Wungsam shouted at his men until he was hoarse. On the heels of their failure to raid Bamboo Village, some warrior had beaten the Dusk Adders to a pulp, and now crucial Blackram intelligence was in the hands of the Bamboo Guard. Gwon's bid to become Admiral, not to mention Wungsam's own ambition, were at serious risk. Wungsam's mood brightened considerably when he saw a full spread of food on the table in his quarters. At least somebody didn't screw up today, he thought. He hungrily devoured the meal, grabbing anything he could. Only when he woke up after a very sound sleep did he realize he had been drugged. Someone was going to pay! Quest Dialogue Travel to the Blackram South Anchor 'Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''You need to find him! Those Blackram bastards thought they could best me? Not a chance. Defeat the Blackram Thugs (0/4) Speak with Chengun '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''My hero! Aha! It's you again! This is the second time you've saved my life! First on the beach and now here. Fate binds us, stranger! Our destinies converged and-- '''You: '''What happened? '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''It was an ambush! Dozens, no, hundreds of those Blackram thugs came out of nowhere. We all fought valiantly, but were no match for that fiend Wungsam. Only I managed to avoid capture. ''I should be locked up with my Guard brethren but I ran like a coward... again. 'You: '''Did Ha Jungwang survive? '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Oh yes. Ha Jungwang is perfectly safe. Just locked up in those cages. You're going to need to find the key. '''You: '''Who has the key? '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''That giant man-mountain Wungsam, of course. They say he lives in the caves just past the cages. What kind of a person chooses to live in a cave, I ask you? Wungsam is a formidable opponent. I fear even your epic strength won't be enough. We need to use our brains. '''You: '''You have a plan? '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''I got it! Sleeping pills! Wungsam's appetite is legendary. If he's not pillaging, he's stuffing his face. Take these sleeping pills and hide them in his dinner! Ooh, I'm a genius! ''I am so smart. Smart smart smart. Then all you have to do is wait for him to pass out and take his key. This plan is foolproof! Drug Wungsam's food with the Sleeping Pills and take his Key 'Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''You can handle Wungsam. I'll report back to Yigan and get backup. Never forget the Bamboo Guard Code: Service. Honor. And, uh, I forget the last one. -Cutscene- '''Wungsam: '''Get it together, slacker! Man, I'm starving. Hehe. The boys are good for something. Speak with Bumbak '''Bamboo Guard Bumbak: '''Hey, I recognize you! You, uh, rescued our mayor at the Abandoned Well! A real upstanding citizen. But what are you doing here? ''Think, Bumbak, think! 'You: '''I'm here to rescue Ha Jungwang. '''Bamboo Guard Bumbak: '''Rescue Ha Jungwang? That twerp does need saving, come to think of it. Hah! As for me, I took out about a dozen Blackrams. Hmm! Then I hid back here to, uh, regain my strength. ''Nice one, Bumbak. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Well, whatcha waitin' for? Grab the key off that giant lunkhead and then head back out before he wakes up. 'You: '''Aren't you coming too? '''Bamboo Guard Bumbak: '''Me? Well, uh, no, not exactly. Someone's gotta keep an eye on sleepyhead over there, right? It's a dangerous mission, but danger happens to be my middle name. So don't worry. Just go! ''This nitwit is really cramping my style. Take Wungsam's Key Release Ha Jungwang 'Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''You know what would open this cage faster than that key? A bomb! Of all the cages I've ever been stuck in, that one was the worst. Wanna help me get some payback, stranger? '''You: '''What do you have in mind? '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''I was thinking we could write them a strongly worded letter. Or we could blow this place up with bombs. Tough call, right? ''Let's bomb this place! Burn it all! While I was locked up, they forced me to build a ton of bombs. But I can build a remote triggering mechanism to set them all off at once. Oh yeah. This place is gonna burn reaaaaaal good. The bombs are all rigged to go. We just need to get the parts for a remote detonator and then blammo! Bam bam goes the Blackram. BOOM BOOM BOOM! 'You: '''How can I help? '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''Excellent. Enthusiasm is the best attribute in a lab assistant. Let's do this! Find an Explosives Container Detonator in the first parts box with Ha Jungwang at the Blackram S. Fleet Outpost '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''We should release the other Militia members. I'd sorta feel bad if they got accidentally blown up. Let's free the others. '''Bamboo Guard Gwak Chil: '''Get me out of here! Woo! Thanks! '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''C'mon! Let's move, people. '''Bamboo Guard Mokdun: '''Many thanks. I will tell the villagers of your bravery. '''Captive Guard: '''Help me. Please, free us! Thank you for your help. I'll report to Yuk Gisan right away. Thank you so much. Here, help me over here! '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''This is the last one! Never bring a sword to a bomb fight! Bystanders freed. Let's go shopping, assistant. Ugh. So many interruptions. I'll handle this punk. You go find those detonators. I got this. Go get the parts! Somebody's good at tying knots. I need to untie this...! Check the boxes. The detonator parts are everywhere. -Acquired Explosives Container Detonator- Find an Explosives Container Detonator in the second parts box with Ha Jungwang at the Blackram S. Fleet Outpost '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''Uh... Let's check over here. '''Blackram Convoy Soldier: '''How dare...! En garde! Find an Explosives Container Detonator in the third parts box with Ha Jungwang at the Blackram S. Fleet Outpost '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''This way. This is the last one! '''Blackram Scout: '''Who goes there? You must be out of your mind! Replace the old part of explosive container with the new one, then go to the Detonating Device with Ha Jungwang at the Blackram S. Fleet Outpost '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''That's everything. Now let's go hook it all up and start the party. I've got this. Go fix the detonator like I showed you. Be careful! Blowing ourselves up would be bad. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Don't forget the hookup over there. Detonate the explosives and defeat Wungsam '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''Don't be a baby. I'm sixty percent certain we won't get caught in the blast. Just push the plunger and enjoy the show. Whoa. Hey, is that... Wungsam? He looks mad. You know, I'm really more of an engineer than a fighter. Good luck. '''Lieutenant Wungsam: '''Okay. Which one o' you bilge-rats messed with my food? I HATE it when someone messes with my grub. You're good! Nobody interrupts my grub time and gets away with it. I'm gonna keelhaul the lot of you! '''Blackram Convoy Soldier: '''I'll send you straight to the Nether Realm! What can I do for you? '''Blackram Scout: '''Silly fools! Did you call me? '''Bamboo Guard Somai: '''You want the new recruit? Then you're gonna have to go through us! '''Captive Guard: '''I've come to help. Warrior! Let's defeat Wungsam together! '''Bamboo Guard Cho Jungwon: '''You are not alone, friend! '''Lieutenant Wungsam: '''Give them no quarter, me hearties! Kill them all! Speak with Yigan '''Lieutenant Wungsam: '''Bah. If you hadn't have poxed me, you'd all be shark bait. I'll not be forgettin' this. '''Bamboo Guard Somai: '''Don't worry about us. '''Bamboo Guard Cho Jungwon: '''We can handle things from here. Just Windstride on back to the cemetery. '''Bamboo Guard Ha Jungwang: '''I don't know about you, but I had a blast. I wish I could have been there to see you smack around Wungsam. Oh well. Maybe next time. Good times. Good times. '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''Something's fishy... Great job rescuing Ha Jungwang and the other Bamboo Guard members. I hear it was quite the adventure. '''You: '''How did you hear about it? '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''A message from Bumbak. Poor guy. He barely escaped the Anchor when Wungsam woke up. ''Chengun says those sleeping pills could knock out an Iron Ox. How did he wake up so soon? I guess Chengun's sleeping pills weren't as potent as he thought. That man is prone to exaggerations. I wonder if Chengun knew those pills were weak... Could that fool be the spy? Anyway, glad to see everyone made it back in one piece. Well done. I will report this incident to Captain Dochun and continue my investigation into this spy business. Meanwhile, you're needed in Whalesong Cove. '''You: '''What happened? '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''We don't know, but Captain Dochun has asked for every able-bodied warrior in the Guard to meet him there. Be careful. The Guard owes you a debt of gratitude. -Acquired Viridian Valor Stone -Gained and 840 XP- Category:Campaign Quests